


Mirror, Mirrored

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Deanna Troi (Brief), F/M, Fluff, Jean-Luc Picard/Anij (Mentioned), Masturbation, Romance, Star Trek Insurrection - Freeform, Will Riker (Brief), film tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc both look for signs of changes in their bodies as a result of their time spent on Ba'ku, and reflect on their relationships.





	Mirror, Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Sick day, so I watched Insurrection, naturally.

Beverly Crusher returned to her quarters after dinner with Jean-Luc.  The _Enterprise_ would be breaking orbit from Ba’ku in the morning  and she had a few decisions to make.  ‘ _Join me on Ba’ku’. Join me on Ba’ku? Is he insane. Why would I want to go to Ba’ku for eight weeks and watch him with Anij?  I mean...he said he wasn’t interested in her like that, and then he grabbed my hand, but I heard what he said to her in that cave. ‘Stay in the moment with me’ What the hell does_ that _mean?._

Beverly flung off her dress and it landed on a chair as she stalked into her bedroom.  _What does Anij have that I don’t?  She’s three-hundred-years-old for goodness sake!_ She continued her inner monologue as she stalked over to her dresser and began removing the pins from her elegant up do.  _I can’t believe Worf heard him tell her he liked older women!  Have the past thirty years been a lie to me?  Granted, I suppose I don’t have any hold on him except for a promise made years ago to tell him when I was ready to be with him...._   Beverly sighed and decided to take a bath to calm herself and to think about her options.  She removed the rest of her clothing and paused when she caught her reflection in the full length mirror.

Her hair...why did she let Will Riker and Geordi convince her to go blonde?  Jean-Luc had commented when she had first done it, but only to tell her that while he liked her hair, he thought she looked nicer with her original hair colour.  She would change it back in the morning.  The _Enterprise_ no longer had a hair salon, but Beverly was pretty good with the DIY options out of the replicator.  She studied her face.  Her eyes were still as brilliantly blue as they always were...but were those crow’s feet in the corners?  She supposed she _could_ take care of it quite easily – she had fixed the lines on Deanna’s face a few weeks ago before that banquet and she still had some serum left – but, was it worth it?  _Take me as I am, or not at all, right?_  

Her lips were drawn into a thin line.  She tried to smile at herself, but it looked strained and forced.  She had a few lines around her lips, too.  She ran her hands down her neck. Still smooth.  She pinched her skin slightly.  _And_ elastic.  Her hands moved to cup her breasts.  They had never been what one might describe as large, but they were adequate.  They sagged slightly from age and breastfeeding her child all those years ago.  Deanna thought the radiation on Ba’ku had made thier  breasts firmer, but Beverly was sure it was just Deanna’s imagination.  They didn’t _feel_ firmer.  She brushed her hand over a dusty pink nipple and was pleased to find it puckering.  _Been a long time since anyone’s had their hands_ there _, that’s for sure._

She smoothed her hands down her torso and stomach.  Fairly firm.  A slight bit of weight gain around her hips, but that was to be expected at her age.  She definitely tried to keep on top of things between her diet and regular workouts.  Beverly eyed her legs, critically.  _Well, at least those are still incredible.  Thank you, Dancing Doctor._ She turned around to admire her back.  The skin was smooth and her backside was apparently attractive, if what Wesley had once overheard was true. 

She turned back around and moved her hands to between her legs.  It really _had_ been a long time since she had been with anyone.  She closed her eyes and fell into a fantasy as she worked her fingers over the tight bundle of nerves.  She cried out, “Jean-Luc,”  before she fell to her knees on the floor and began to cry. 

###

Jean-Luc knew he had made a mistake with Anij.  He wondered if he could blame his infatuation with her on the planet’s radiation.  It had made him feel younger and he became possessed with that same zeal for knowledge whenever he was faced with a mystery.  Perhaps he had projected some of that zeal onto Anij.  His time on Ba’ku had definitely done a number on his hormones,  that was for sure. 

He ran his hand over his bald pate as he studied himself in the mirror for any signs of changes to his body.  Anij had told him no one was bald on Ba’ku because their hair follicles never aged to the point of falling out.  He suspected she was hoping his would grow back if he stayed longer, but he doubted it.  He had been bald since he was a young officer.  He smiled fondly as he remembered how he used to have an awful rug he would wear so people wouldn’t know he had lost his hair.  The first time Beverly had seen him without it she had told him she thought he looked sexy bald and the toupee had immediately gone into the reclimator.

He pulled his shirt off. His physique was pretty good for a man of his age, if he did say so himself.  No going soft in the center chair for him!  Of course, he credited his trim body with his good eating habits, going to the gym or running when a planet was available, and Beverly for looking after his health.  He rubbed the center of his chest where there should have been a scar from two lots of heart surgeries...four, really, if he counted the pain box from the Cardassians or that time he was shot in the chest and his uniform and skin had fused to the metal item.  But Beverly had removed the scars each time. 

He kicked his trousers off and admired his legs – runners legs his mother used to call them and he turned around and flexed his rear.  According to Deanna, some of the women on the ship thought his bottom was firm.  He didn’t care, but he _had_  noticed Beverly averting her eyes when he had turned back around to face her earlier in the evening, so perhaps she liked it, too.

His eyes dropped to his crotch, where he was erect.  Truthfully, he had been semi-erect for most of his dinner with Beverly. Seeing her in her beautiful dress and the way she touched his arm and said his name...if only she would spend the night, even just once.  He wrapped his fist around his erection and pumped up and down, closing his eyes and picturing his fingers were the well-manicured fingers of the doctor.  When he came, he moaned out her name and then moved into his bathroom to clean up.

###

Beverly breezed into his quarters in the morning without ringing the chime and set a bag down by the door. 

“Going somewhere?”  Jean-Luc’s eyes twinkled as he viewed his best friend.  “I see you changed your hair back,” he reached out to gently finger a few strands.  “I like it.” 

“Thank you.  I got....tired of the blonde.  I thought I would join you on Ba’ku.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his best friend and he deliberately turned away from her to get her a cup of coffee and to replicate breakfast.  When he turned back around, he wasn’t disappointed as Beverly averted her eyes. 

“Oh?”

“I mean...if the offer is still there,” she finished lamely.  Jean-Luc placed the coffee on the table and strode over to her to take her hands in his. 

“Do you,” he swallowed, “Do you want me to get you a room?”  Beverly shook her head and smiled. 

“No, I thought I’d stay with you.”  He grinned and pulled her against his chest and crushed his lips against hers. 

“I thought I had lost my chance, and thrown away everything I had with you.”  Beverly trailed a hand down his chest. 

“Never.  Jean-Luc,  I’m not afraid anymore.”  His only response was to kiss her once more.

###

 _“Bridge to Captain Picard.”_   Jean-Luc glanced at Beverly laying next to him in bed, who stifled her giggle. 

“Go ahead, Number One.”

 _“Geordi said we’re just about ready to break orbit.  Are you beaming to the surface?  I thought you were taking your shore leave on Ba’ku?”_    Beverly walked her fingers up Jean-Luc’s chest and smiled at him, lightly toying with his chest hair. He swatted her fingers away while he tried to compose himself to reply.

“Change of plans, Number One.  Please sent my regrets to Anij, and tell Geordi to break orbit as soon as we’re ready.” 

_“Of course, Sir. Would you like to be informed?”_

“Won’t be necessary, Number One.  If you need me, I’ll be in my quarters, but I’d like to be left undisturbed.”

 _“Understood, Sir. Bridge out.”_  Beverly threaded their fingers together and brought his hand to her lips and kissed his fingertips.

“No shore leave on Ba’ku?”  He shook his head. 

“I don’t think so.  Unless you wanted to?”  She pulled him on top of her. 

“No,  I think I’d like to stay right where I am.” 

“Good.”  He leaned down and captured her lips once more.

###

Will Riker was looking at Anij on the view screen. “Anij, the Captain sends his regrets but he is unable to beam down and the _Enterprise_ will be breaking orbit momentarily.” 

_“Oh.  I would offer to come aboard but I don’t think that would be wise for my health.  Can I...talk to Jean-Luc?”_

“I’m afraid not, he asked not to be disturbed.  Something important must have come up.”

 _“Yes, something.”_ Anij frowned.  _“Well, I guess tell him to contact me when it’s convenient.”_

“Of course, Anij.  _Enterprise_ out.” The screen faded and Will turned to Deanna. 

“She’s upset, but somehow unsurprised.”  Will shook his head.

“Any idea what made the Captain cancel his trip? I know he was looking forward to spending more time with her.”  Deanna smugly smiled.

“I think he had a change of heart.” 

“Obviously.  Deanna, what do you know?” 

“Nothing, er, Commander, could I speak with you in the Ready Room?”  Will’s eyebrows went up as he passed off command to the Lieutenant at the navigation panel and followed Deanna into the Captain’s ready room. 

“Alright, spill.”  Deanna gave him an innocent smile. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I suggest you ask the computer where our dear CMO is right now.” 

“She’s in Sickbay, where she always is.”

“ _Is she?”_ Will sighed.

“Fine.  Computer:  Location of Doctor Crusher?”

 _“Doctor Crusher is in Captain Picard’s quarters.”_  Will’s eyes went wide.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh._ ”  He grinned.

“I wonder who won the pot?”

###FIN###


End file.
